I'm not letting you out from my sight
by FT-HaremPrincess-XD
Summary: He was an idiot. He let her off from his sight for a sec and now she was in so much pain. How dare they touched her like that! LEMON, and NALU for the second chapter!
1. I'll save you

**This is my first lemon and I'm writing this because I was bored so please go easy on me! My English is horrible but I hope you understand the story!**

**_NALU, FTW! ENJOY!_**

* * *

**~ A lemon fanfic, read at your own free will. ~**

"Get you fucking hands away from here you bastards!" warned Natsu. Lucy was in the hands of some lowly good nothing mages that they were hired to captured. He kept cursing over and over to himself for letting this happened. If only he would have just be more aware of his surrounding, Lucy wouldn't have to be suffering right now!

"Or what? You can barely stand up from the pitiful fights you just had with my minions. You're so stupid to used up too much of your power. Heck, you're not even standing right!" laughed the main leader of the assassin group. He watched as Natsu tried to catch his breath while still fighting the rest of his subordinates.

Meanwhile, Lucy whom was captured moments ago is unconscious and laying behind him on the ground. He ordered two guards to be beside her in case she tries anything funny.

"How boring. And I thought this was going to be an interesting fight." snorted him as he turn his back to him walking over to Lucy. "However, you do have a very lovely bitch as a partner, Salamander." kneeling in front of Lucy's weak body as he continues to examine her lovely body from head to toe. Fully satisfied at what he sees, he licked his lips lustfully thinking of simply having some fun with her.

"Hey, Salamander" calling out to Natsu as he looked over his shoulders just to see he still unable to move and surrounded by his minions, mercilessly beating him up. "I wonder how would her body feels like with me inside.. Aren't you interested?" He gave a simple look to the guards instructing him to leave her. With them gone, he lifted up her shirt revealing her huge bosoms hanged up with a pink lace bra.

"Wow, that is the biggest pair I've seen yet. Wouldn't you agree, Salamander?" He moved to the side a bit giving his the pink haired mage a view to what he was about to do next. He stood up and and changed position now sitting behind Lucy. Assuring her hands and feet are still chained, he fully removed her shirt along un-clipping her bra letting her breasts wobble for a bit. The filthy group cheered as they saw such a magnificent view.

"Don't you dare.. DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON HER!" raged Natsu. He was so furious rite now due to what he saw, but he still couldn't the strength to move. _"Damn it.. Move it already! I can't let them do this to Lucy!" _ mentally forcing himself to find a strength within already.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Rei, the head boss ignored the wimpy mage as he continued to pleasure himself. He pulled Lucy up so she was able to sit straight on his lap before taking her large mounds into his hand. He couldn't believe that a girl could even possible to even have this large. He rubbed her breasts together with his hands roughly feeling more and more hard underneath.

Lucy let out a lusty moan from his actions as she panted for air. She finally woken up from her slumber and view her surroundings only to be surprised on why the hell is she naked? Her face flushed deep red even more to see her breasts are being fondled by the despicable guy.

"Get your hands off me you creep!" realizing her hands were chained, she panicked trying to look for her partner whom is beaten up badly. "Natsu! Get a grip of yourself Natsu!"

He looked up too see the blonde haired mage tearing up seeing him like this. "D-Don't worry Luce..I'll rescue you after I'm done with this losers." reassuring her that everything was fine and she will be saved. _"Natsu.."_

"Isn't that sweet. Almost made me sicked." snickered Rei. "Now, where were we? Oh right.." He continued fondling her mounds even rougher than before but this time, pinching her pink nipples making her scream even louder. "S-Stop it! Let me go already!" pleaded Lucy but to no avail. He brought her chest closer to his lips only to suck on her aroused tits. Swirling his devil tongue all around on her tits, adding in into biting her nipples, Lucy screamed even louder. Natsu couldn't bare to see this anymore. He has to save her now!

"My,my.. that is some moan coming from you young lady." Before Lucy could even defend herself, he smashed his lips against hers. She widens eyes as this man just stole her fist kiss. Tears falling out knowing she's also going to lose her virginity in a few minutes. He bit her bottom lips till it slow to bleed demanding her to let him enter her mouth.

She struggled for as long as she can until he yanked her hair with his making Lucy open her mouth. He used this opportunity to slide his tongue in, exploring her insides, playing with her wet tongue pulling it to somehow make it enter his tongue. He gave another yanked with her hair, making her tongue entered his. Satisfied, he played with her tongue for dominance while moving his hand slowly to rub her large mound with his hands.

She could feel something hard under her position, poking her lower region. This is not good, he's getting harder by the second. She doesn't want to think what's going to happen next anymore. She just want it to end now.

He parted from her lips desiring to continue next. Lucy gasped for the lack of oxygen from that in-desirable kiss she had experience. "Lucy, was it? I'm gonna rock you so hard that your body is practically gonna scream demanding for more." whispering into her ear before he he went lower and remove her skirt.

"Please, stop it! I don't want this! I'm not letting you be my first!" squealed Lucy as she continued struggling for her escape. Holding her legs still in place, he locked himself in front of her admiring her womanhood which is only covered by one piece of cloth left. He, rubbed her clit with his fingers knowing its already wet as it is.

"But, Lucy my dear.. your already soaked down here. Your body is calling for me." smirking at Lucy with a frightful face on her.

"NO! I don't want you to touch me anymore! I want Natsu to be my first or I rather die!"confessed her. She knew she was going to die after he's done anyways, wouldn't hurt for her to at least confess her heart out one last time. She closed her eyes, giving up. She waited for a sharp pain entering her womanhood already but it never happened. All she heard was a loud crash. Opening her eyes, she saw a dazzling blaze of fire hurled towards Rie.

"I said.. DON'T LAY A FUCKING HAND ON HER!" snapped Natsu. She has never seen him this mad before. On his cheeks, scales started to appear. It was just like how Erza said when he was battling with Jellal. His dragon sense is awakening again. She just saw him fire everywhere before closing her eyes, she knew she was safe now. The last thing she heard, was a whisper coming from him. "I'm sorry Luce.. I'll never let my eyes off you again."

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

The next thing she knew, she was on her bed in her apartment. She sat up, but flinched a bit trying to remember what happened. She shook in fear remembering her body being touched with such disgrace. She hugged her knees, closing her eyes wishing all of it didn't happen.

"Lucy, you're already up?" awoken Natsu from his nap on her couch. "Lucy.." He was still hurt. He let her suffered through that and now she can't even think straight. He went nearer to her, giving a comforting hug hoping to calm her down. "Lucy.. it's all over now. We're safe, see? I promise I'll never let anything like that happen again to you." He felt a hand on his arm. He looked down, seeing his 'Luce' smiling at him.

"It doesn't matter anymore. You saved me again, thank you Natsu. I owe you my life yet again." wiping her tears away. She gave a kiss on his cheek earning a cute blush from him.

She stood up, decided to grab something to eat but was stopped as a strong arms encircling her waist.

"Luce.. did you really mean what you said before?" whispering against her bare neck sending chills down her spine.

"W-What are you talking about N-Natsu?" knowing to what he actually meant. _"No.. please tell me he didn't listen to that confession. Please don't ask that question!"_ begged the celestial wizard.

"Did you really mean about.. me being your first?" turning her to face him eye-to-eye. He realized today, almost losing her to some criminal was crazy. He didn't want anyone to touch her again. She only belong to him.

"I.. I meant it.." blushed Lucy. "B-But.. it's not what it looks like! I was just-..." was all Lucy could have said before a pair of lips was pressed against hers. This time, it was soft and lovingly. Natsu is kissing her.. she finally was being kissed by him.

He parted for a while, laughing at her pouty face knowing she wanted it to be longer. "Good thing.. No way I'm letting out of my sight again."

* * *

**The next chapter is about Natsu and Lucy's session. Sleepy rite now, and sorry for this fanfic! I really just planned as it goes through. I suck at lemons. Go easy on the critics! XD Anyways, please tell me what you think and give ideas for what should happen to them in the next chapter! **


	2. Together, Always

**Yo~hoo minna! Sorry for the late update. Been so buuusyyyy! And well.. had no idea how to continue it actually. So it's kinda crappy but I just had to finish this chapter A.S.A.P. ! Well anyways, read and review as always! XD**

******_NALU, FTW! ENJOY!_**  


* * *

**~ A lemon fanfic, read at your own free will. ~**

A few days passed after that incident. Natsu was back to his rowdy, ruckus self but Lucy.. she hasn't shown herself in the guild since then. She was still traumatized.. scared.. she just wanted to forget all that happened. But most of all, she just wanted to see Natsu again.

"It's been 5 days since then.. I wonder how the others are doing.." sighed the young lady in her apartment.

"And.. I wonder what's he's been doing since then.." asked rhetorically as she remembered that night again.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

_"Hey.. Natsu.." calling his name as she patted his head. _

_"Hmm?" He was to engaged sniffing her hair, her scent that drove him crazy to even respond to her._

_"Hey, listen to me silly.." she puled herself away from him wanting to speak out what's in her mind. "Could you please leave me alone for a few days?"_

_His face quickly saddened hearing that request from her. "Why Luce? Did I do something wrong? I thought you liked me?" _

_"Of course I do. I love you dearly. But.. I just need some time to compose to myself. Please understand..." looking away not wanting to look into his eyes. She knew he didn't want all this. ut, she had no choice. She just need some time to herself for now._

_"A-Alright.. I'll see you soon." Just like her, he didn't want to look at her face right now. It just hurts not seeing her for days, but he knew she needed this. He made his exit through the window, leaping out, walking back to his house._

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Lucy sat on her window still gazing at the stars. She was grateful that he was there to save her, for now and always. That's why she fell in love with him. His loyalty know no bounds. She gaze at the sky one last time before heading off to sleep. As she was about to step down from the window, two strong arms encircled her waist pulling her into a warm embrace.

"W-Who..." still stunned of what just happened.

"I'm sorry.. I don't think I can stay away from you any longer. I can't stop thing about you.. Mostly, I can't hold myself anymore."

She placed her hands on his arms, telling him to release her and he did. She turned around looking at him, oh how she missed him dearly. She leapt into his arms, pulling him down a bit to her height.

"Baka.. I missed you so much. What took you so long.." sobbed Lucy into his arms.

After catching up on what's happen in the guild, the two sat on Lucy's bed continuing to laugh and giggle as they always did. Natsu gave off his signature grin to her. That's all she needed to see, him being happy and himself. She looked downwards to her hands, playing around with her fingers still smiling softly to their new relationship.. wait.. did he even remember what happened that night?

She just sighed.. but a happy one. Of course he doesn't. He's Natsu after all. She's happy enough that he's here.

_"Oh, that's right.. I still need to thank him"_ snapping out of her thought. "Say Natsu.. I wanted to thank-..." was all she could muttered before a pair of lips smashed into hers.

After a while, the warm feeling of his lips departs from her. He looked down to his partner whom is still in awed. She gently placed his hand on her left cheek, giving a soft brush with his finger to her face.

"I'm sorry.. I missed you. Especially this.." He leaned into her hair taking her scent once again. It's driving him nuts. Then, he slowly moved downwards to her neck, giving butterflies kisses to her expose length.

"N-Natsu.." God, how she loved this feeling. She can't stop her moan from her mouth. It's embarrassing but.. it just felt so good.

He gently placed her head down on her pillow, crawling on top of her, still kissing her neck. Hearing her moans, he proceeded to lick her neck, finally knowing how she taste like.. and was it heavenly.

He placed his lips by her ear, panting letting out hot breaths down her ear and neck. "Luce.. I can't hold myself anymore. I want you here.. and now."

Lucy, with her eyes closed brought her hands up to his face pulling him closer to her lips for another kiss. Soft and slow quickly turned rough when he licked her lips asking for entrance. Feeling weak to his demand, she opened obliged to him, parting her lips letting in his demonic tongue to explore the insides of her mouth.

He played with her tongue, battling for dominance as he entered his mouth as well, pulling each other closer. His tongue was too powerful, licking and licking every single inch of her tongue, teeth, and etc. She couldn't match to his level. After a minute or two, the two parted as they needed for air. How they wish it could last forever but alas.

They panted for air, trying to catch their breaths. "Someone's getting better at this, have you been writing naughty stories again, Luce?" smirking at her. Teasing her, one of the few lovable things to do just to see her cute expression.

"Oh shut u-.. Ahhh~!" fought Lucy. But she was disturbed when a hand groped her large breast.

"My,my.. you sure can moan, Lucy.." groping her breast with his hand even rougher. He rubbed her right breast first, gripping onto her large mounds.

"N-Natsu.. Ohh~ Don't t-tease me.." pleaded Lucy. He was just getting more and more aroused hearing her moans. His hand left their position moving downwards into her blouse groping her mounds bare. He felt her soft skin all around his palm, filled with warmth. He gritted his teeth cursing how this was too much for him to handle.

"Natsu..." she couldn't take it. She started to unbutton her blouse, but was stopped by a hand, pushing her hands back on the bed, locking them in place. "Come now Luce.. you have to at least endure this. We haven't even gotten started yet." nibbled Natsu on her earlobe, letting out a warm breath onto her bare neck, sending chills to her body.

He proceeded, to tear her blouse apart, not that he couldn't do it in a more proper way.. he just couldn't take it anymore! Lucy just gasped seeing her expensive blouse to pieces. "Natsu! That was my favo-.. Aah~ Stop.. that!" angered her. She was trying to get mad at him but it was distracted by Natsu when he suddenly licked her hard nipple.

"Not wearing bra again eh? Were you tempting me with these huge racks of yours, Luce?" giving off a sly smirk before engulfing her right breast into his mouth, biting her nipples softly, flicking his tongue against it while his other hand was groping her left breast. Making sure, her left nipple was between his fingers, exerting pressure against her pink exposed.

"God.. Natsu.. p..please stop that.. Ooh~ Ahh! It's so good.." moaned even louder. He switched to her left breast now, giving off the same treatment as before, enjoying his victim's beautiful mewls and pleads.

He could smell an intoxicating scent from below and again.. it's driving him crazy. He parted his mouth from her breast, living a string of a saliva, from her nipple to his mouth. He took another look at her face and was he amused. Her face, panting and red from embarrassment. Oh how cute did he think that was..

Before she could even open her eyes, he placed his fingers on her wet pink panties, rubbing into her clit. "Aaah~! Natsu! D-Don't touch there..."

"But Luce, you're already so lewd down here.. it'd be horrible if I left it, wouldn't you agree." He teasingly pulled down her panties, tossing it with the rest of her clothing. Lucy quickly covered her womanhood before he even got the chance to look at it. "D-Don't look down there! .. It's embarrassing.." blushed Lucy.

He gently pushed her hands aside, locking her eyes with his. "Luce, you're beautiful from top to bottom.. I want to see every inch of you okay?" giving off a friendly grin like he always do.

"O-Okay.. b-but.."

"But?" "

"It's not fair that I'm the only one.. n-naked here.." mumbled Lucy. She could here he snickered on her statement. "Please forgive me princess, that was very rude of me." He took off his vest in one swift motion. Lucy couldn't anything more than blushed seeing him topless like that.

"See what you like?" smirked the dragon slayer, before he start to unbuckle his belt, taking off the remains off his clothing putting it aside with the rest. Now, they were both naked, in a hot steamy room. "Are you satisfied now, hime?"

She just give a slight nod, still trying to conceal the pink tint across her face. He decided to continue his action by, lowering his head to her womanhood, giving it a soft blow on it.

"Eek! DON'T DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!" squealed Lucy.

"Your fault for not paying attention, my dear. And now.." he continued to insert a finger in her earning a surprised mewl from her.

"Kyaa! Natsuuuu!"

He proceeded to enter another digit, and another one in her, twisting his fingers inside her wet folds hearing more and more screams for her. Rapidly his fingers moved in her. He could here how fast she was panting, and he loved it. He slowly pulled his fingers out, savoring the liquid around his fingers. He licked each one of it clean.

"Delightful.. Do you know how amazing you taste Luce?" smirked the Dragon Slayer.

"Nat.. Natsu.." panted his name out.

He whispered into her ear, asking for permission, setting his erected hard shaft in front of her clit. "Lucy.. are you sure about this? I don't want you to get mad at me for doing this in the morning.." He sounded sad. As much as he wants it, he didn't want to do anything that she doesn't want. Let along hurt her. He loved her too much for anything like that to happen.

"Natsu.. Please.." begged as she turned to look at him. "I love you so much.. please make me yours.. please.." pleaded more of her.

He crashed his lips against hers one more time before thrusting his penis right into her vagina.

He could already smell salt coming from her eyes, he knew it hurts for a girl especially if it's the first time. He broke the kiss, concerning about her body. "I'm sorry Luce.. I'll go slower okay?"

She just gave a brave smile nodding happily at him. Finally, she was his. "It's fine.. it just hurts for now, it'll get better.. so please.. continue."

He proceeds to slowly pull back before thrusting back into her. His pace became faster with every thrust. He let out a loud groan feeling her insides around him.

"Luce.. you're so tight!" groaned Natsu.

"Na.. Natsuuu~ It feels so good.. please, do me faster... !" demand Lucy. She couldn't handle how good it feels right now, the pain she felt earlier was replaced with pleasure.

Obliged to her request, his thrust began to pick up more pace and rougher. He could only heard loud moans from her. God, he loved how aroused she sounds like now. It just made him even more hornier.

"Aaah~ N-Natsu... I'm.. I'm gonna..." warned Lucy before her climax. She couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I know.. Me too, let's do it together.. H-Hey.. Is it okay if I.. um.."

"Cum inside me Natsu.. I want you to fill me up.." He couldn't sound happier hearing those words from her. After a few more thrusts, he reached his peak and so did she.

"NATSUUUU!"

"GAWD... LUCYYYY..." They only managed to scream each other's name before they came. He came inside her, white fluids starts to flow out from her since it was too much. He pulled his member out, plopping beside her panting and gasping for air.

"Natsu.."

"What is it Luce..?" He faced her meeting her cute face.

"I love you.. please, don't leave me.." asked her.

"Lucy.. What are you talking about. I love you very much. I'd never leave you okay? You trust me don't you?" convince to the worried mage.

"I trust you.. Besides, I could always ask Mira-san or Erza to beat you up if you ever think of running away from me." Giggling at her threat.

"Geez Lucy.. You're even scarier than those two.. but.. that's one of the reason I fell for you."

He ended their talk with a soft, delicate kiss. The two cuddled up under the blanket, falling to sleep knowing they have each other for now.. and always.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**At the guild. ~  
**

"Hey Mira.. hasn't Natsu come back yet from that shopping task you gave him? It's already night!" asked a certain blue exceed to the maiden.

The white-haired mage just smiled before responding. "He's a little busy for tonight. Why don't you come sleep with me at Fairy Hills for tonight okay?"

"Mira.. you didn't plan something did you?" knowing how the cunning head waitress's mind works especially when it comes to love.

She just gave a soft giggle before winking at him. "My, why could I possibly plan Happy? But.. I think we'll be expecting some babies soon!"

"Huhuhu, Miraaa~ You're sneaky!" joining her laugh.

* * *

**I'm sorry.. I really ran out of ideas. Is it that bad? I'm sorry.. V-V To some, I hope you like it! As usual from us writers :~**

**_~ Don't forget to leave a review! ~_  
**


End file.
